


Everything

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, klainevalentines2016, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine writes a musical about the crazy things he and Kurt have been through together.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Everything by Michael Bublé.
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139311842020/everything

“What are you working on?” Kurt asked as he approached Blaine who was sitting in front of their piano scribbling down notes and words.

Blaine turned in the direction of Kurt’s voice and found his husband standing right beside him. “There’s this musical idea I can’t get out of my mind, so I decided to try my hand at writing my own musical.”

Kurt sat down on the piano bench beside him. “What’s it about?”

“Some of the crazier things we’ve been through.”

“Like?”

“We’ll I’ve got a few ideas. One is prom queen. One is crazy drama school. And the last one is trapped in an elevator with an ex.”

Kurt laughed. “Which one are you leaning towards?”

“I don’t really know. I just know that I want to show how you and I get through even the craziest things as long as we tackle it together.”

“So basically you want to tell our story in some strange, yet musical way?”

Blaine nodded. “I guess that’s exactly what I want to do, but if we did everything, it would end up kind of long.”

Kurt thought for a moment. “You know, no one would ever believe that elevator story. It’s pretty crazy. Maybe you should do that one.”

Anytime that Kurt caught Blaine at the piano after that, Kurt would offer up and ideas and advice he had for the musical Blaine had become determined to write. Eventually Blaine finished writing the musical and sent it off to some producers hoping someone would be interested in it. Before he knew it, Blaine was sitting down with a journalist who wanted to interview him about the most anticipated upcoming musical that he had written.

“What would you say was your inspiration for this show?” the journalist asked him curiously.

“Honestly,” Blaine said smiling, “my husband. My husband is everything to me, and we’ve been through some pretty crazy things together, including the situation you’ll see the two characters in the show in. He caught me at the piano the first day I sat down at the piano to write this idea I couldn’t get out of my head. I didn’t think I’d actually do anything with it, but he encouraged me throughout the whole writing process by giving me a few ideas or tell me that some things would sound better in a different spot. But aside from that, he’s my inspiration even when he doesn’t realize it simply because he’s everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139311842020/everything


End file.
